Nemesis
Your character gains access to create a Nemesis at level 25. Go to the MCPD station behind City Hall. After creating your nemesis, their minions will start appearing sometimes when you fight other enemies. These minions will often drop items that start nemesis missions. Eventually you will capture your nemesis and send him to jail, allowing you to to create another nemesis. How It Works The Nemesis system is specially made to mesh in with the game overall, so it doesn't looks separate. The Nemesis creation system has a wide variety of choices, as broad as the character customization - which allows you to create a entire spectrum of nemeses, such as a odd mollusc, a magnet man and, of course: a crazed megalomaniac. First of all, your character must be level 25 and must go to the Millenium City Police Department behind the Millenium City Hall, and then update the MCPD Crime Database. The interface allows you to choose your nemesis archetype, that ranges most (if not all) of the game's archetypes. After that, the player will be able to create their nemesis minions. Though not highly customizable in terms of aesthetics, there are many choices - Undead, Robots, Soldiers, Cowboys, Pirates, Convicts, Infernals, Demons, Aliens, Insectoids, Beastmen, Lizardmen, Thugs, Ninjas, Mafia, Vampires, Werewolves, Burning Lackeys, Frozen Dynamos and last, but not less important - Charged Dynamos. (note: ALL of these are available as nemeses minions) After you chose your nemesis henchmen, you'll be able to choose their power, too; the available powers are Dark Magic, Martial Arts, Super Strength, Military Weapons, Powered Armor, Psionic Projection, Fire, Eletricity, Ice and Supernatural''.'' Note'' that your power choice can and ''will affect the minions behavior, since Ranged henchmen and Psionic Projection minions are less likely to go melee, while Martial Arts henchmen are willing to take risks. Then, you can now decide what your archenemy will be like. Maybe a dazzling but strange supermodel with a laser beam in their shoes? A salesman that throws his cars for sale at you when he sees your cape? A racist alien? Everything is possible! You can choose your nemesis gender and personality, which are Savage, Mastermind and Maniac. Grond.jpg Destroyer.jpg Foxbat.jpg Finally, you can define your nemesis appearance. It's identical to the character creation interface, and will give you all the customization you already have available. Choose wisely - no hero deserves a wacky nemesis. You can arrest your Nemesis, which eventually will happen. After that, you'll be able to create another nemesis. There is no cap - infinite nemeses, forever! Official Note Posted from Champions Online official site Dev Blog Anyone who's ever read a comic book, or seen a movie or TV show based on a comic book, is already familiar with the idea of a Nemesis. Batman has the Joker, Superman has Lex Luthor, Spiderman has Green Goblin. It makes sense. Any good superhero is bound to upset powerful supervillains, and the conflict between a hero and his Nemesis is part of what makes the story so exciting. It was something those of us here at Cryptic had been thinking about, and certainly something our players were interested in. We used to get tons of requests from players for some sort of Nemesis, but we didn't have a framework for it in our last project. Champions in particular really lent itself to the whole idea of having a Nemesis, since there was already a framework for that built into the pen and paper version: having an enemy, or nemesis, you can select having an enemy as part of your character background. Having a Nemesis is iconic in superhero comics, and we are very excited to bring it to players in Champions Online. Battling and defeating your Nemesis brings a special superhero feel to Champions Online. Also, other games haven’t really given players a chance to customize their own adversaries. We also like that it brings the fight to you. Instead of making the player always go out to find missions, we wanted the Nemesis to reach out and grab you, bringing you into a story. All of that sounds great, but the big challenge is how to implement it. Making the Nemesis a "character" meant that we could give it all the tools we give our regular players -- each Nemesis gets its own costume, its own name, its own powers, its own minions, and its own back story. That also meant we had to do a significant amount of work to store and manage other full characters attached to your main character. We also wanted to make sure that the Nemesis system fit in well with the rest of the world. We needed to integrate it with the mission system so it felt natural, not like a separate game that you played for a while before getting back to the main plotline. It had to become a part of that plotline, so we had to find ways to mesh the two. That’s a pretty big challenge when you consider how much of the Nemesis system involves user created content. You get to completely create your Nemesis. You choose its costume, its entire appearance. You also choose its power sets and minions. Beyond that, you can choose its personality type. That presents a huge challenge for the game designers (designing Nemesis missions that both fit with the overarching plot of Champions Online and work well with a huge variety of Nemeses). Category:Nemesis